


Badinage

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [29]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate goes undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badinage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 5/31/1999 for the word [badinage](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/31/badinage).
> 
> badinage  
> light, playful banter or raillery.  
> to banter with or tease(someone) playfully.
> 
> This is dedicated to Strailo who's been busy writing her own stories, but I hope she'll enjoy this and the other stories I've written when she has a chance to catch up.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Kate is forced to go undercover as a stripper.

# 

Badinage

“Why do I have to do this?” Kate asked staring at the slinky dress that was her “costume” in the mirror. Already regretting that the case had led to them needing to put an undercover operative into a stripper’s bar.

“Well Gee, Kate, who else do you think should do it? Gibbs? Me? McGee? Be real. They’ll expect someone with the right body parts and you’re the only one on the team who has them.” Tony raised his eyebrow.

“You are the best at undercover.” Kate bantered back playfully.

“That’s true people would like to watch me shake my ass in skimpy clothes.” Tony amused himself returning the badinage Kate started.

“Ew, Tony. No one wants to see that.” McGee complained.

“Speak for yourself, McGee.” Abby giggled as she and Gibbs joined the team in the bullpen.

Gibbs head slapped Tony. “Don’t get any ideas DiNozzo. You don’t fit the profile.”

“Ow. What was that for, Boss?” Tony whined.

“You know what, DiNozzo.” Gibbs replied without missing a beat. “Are you ready, Kate?” Gibbs looked her up and down.

“Thank you, boss.” Tony muttered.

“You’re all pigs.” Kate rolled her eyes. “Let’s get this over with before I shoot you all myself.”

“Feisty. That’s what I like to hear. You watch yourself now.” Gibbs remarked with a side smile. 

Gibbs then turned his always ready glare onto Tony. “You watch her back. She gets injured. It’s on you.”

“Yes, boss.” Tony replied louder. As they left, Tony turned to Kate and whispered. “You can’t die and leave me with him. He’d be unbearable.”


End file.
